starfish_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's 1st Game
''PC, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation VITA, Starfish Marin }} '''Patrick's 1st Game, stylized as Patrick's 1st Movie Game is a platform game based on the movie of the same name. It was published by Fox Interactive and developed by Capcom for PlayStation, Nintendo 64 and Sega Saturn and Tiertex Design Studios for Game Boy. In 2014, Patrick's 1st Game was re-released on the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Nintendo 3DS, Starfish Marin, Xbox One, PC, Xbox 360 and PS Vita. PlotCategory:Video Games Same as the movie plot but it has many edits. In the opening cinematic scene, the Paramount Pictures logo has turned off due to the blackout, and the audiences went to the exit sign of this theatre, then Patrick Star decided to have his own movie and the movie starts with cropping aspect ratio 2.35.1. fade to menu screen. In the cutscenes before the levels began, the earth was zoomed out and sees Patrick's house Patrick dreams about managing the Krusty Krab restaurant. The restaurant is in trouble because a customer has no cheese on his Krabby Patty, but Patrick saves the day. He wakes up and cheerfully prepares for the opening ceremony for Krusty Krab 2, hoping that his boss Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta) will promote him to manager of the new restaurant. At the ceremony, SpongeBob is passed over; his co-worker, Lyle (Brian Drummond), is given the promotion because Homer thinks he is "more mature" than SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Lord Tirek (Mark Acheson), Homer Simpson business rival, devises a plot to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and frame Homer Simpson. He steals Shining Armor (Andrew Francis) crown at night, sending it to Shell City. That night Patrick goes to his favorite restaurant, Dairy Queen he drowns his sorrows in ice cream with his best friend, King Pig (Mr. Lawrence), waking up the next morning with a headache. Shining Armor barges into Krusty Krab 2, assaults and freezes Krabs. When Patrick arrives later, although he criticizes Homer he promises Armor he will retrieve the crown from Pontville Armor tells Patrick to return with the crown in six days for him to thaw Homer. SpongeBob and Patrick leave for Shell City in a car shaped like a Krabby Patty. SpongeBob and Patrick chased by large green hand on the sea floor SpongeBob and Patrick, pursued by Shell City's "cyclops" diver In Lord Tirek steals the Krabby Patty formula, selling them at his restaurant (the Chum Bucket) with the claim that Krabs bequeathed him the recipe, and sends a hit man (Mr. Lawrence ) to pursue SpongeBob and Patrick. Squidward discovers the truth about Lord Tirek stealing Armor's crown, and tries to alert Armor. However, Plankton uses mind-controlling buckets disguised as souvenirs to control Bikini Bottom's residents (including Ryu) and renames the city Planktopolis. SpongeBob and Patrick encounter a dangerous trench but Armor's daughter, Photo Finish (Tabitha St. Germain ), helps them past it. They meet Dr. Eggman, the hit man, who tries to crush them with his giant boot but is stepped on himself by a "cyclops" (a diver). The "cyclops" grabs SpongeBob and Patrick, and goes to his store near the beach ("Canterlot) At the store SpongeBob and Patrick find the Powerpuff Girls Movie DVD, but are nearly killed in a lethal drying-out process. Their tears short-circuit the heat lamp; its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving them and the other dried sea creatures sold as souvenirs. As the sea creatures attack the diver, SpongeBob and Patrick take the crown and head for the beach. When they lose their way home, Sherman offers them a ride; Dr. Eggman catches up to them, but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. Back at Krusty Krab 2, Armor arrives to execute Princess Celestia Just in time, SpongeBob and Patrick return with the crown, save Celestia and confront Lord Tirek. Lord Tirek drops a mind-control bucket on Shining A, enslaving him. In the cinematic scene after the final boss level, but before the credits, Patrick Save The World and frees Bikini Bottom's residents. Lord Tirek is arrested; Shining Armor thanks Patrick for his bravery and thaws Mr. Krabs, who makes Patrick general manager of Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. In the closing cinematic scene after the credits, When Pinkie Pie Walking, Pinkie Pie said Oh You Still There? Didn't a Tell You? Time for Bed! Gameplay The gameplay is similar to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game. Category:Starfish World Wiki